A Late Night on Titan's Tower
by thebluecrystalrose
Summary: It's been years since Kory and Dick have seen one another, but they're still as close as ever. Uncertainty and loneliness clogs Kory's mind, but Richard has something better in his plans.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

A light breeze caressed their faces as they lay on the roof of Titan's Tower, watching the round moon. Kory sighed contently, looking up at the man who was holding her tightly against him. It felt as though no time had passed since he had left the Titans to fight crime in Bludhaven, but it had already been three years.

After Robin, now Nightwing, had left, Starfire had received news from her k'norfka that her brother had returned home. She was eager to see him again, and left the Titans to meet him. She remained on her home for a couple of years, helping Galfore and getting to know her brother again. She had returned when Nightwing called her on her T-Communicator, asking if she would like to meet up.

Richard looked down at Kory and grinned at her, "I missed you, Star."

"I have done the missing of you as well," Kory whispered back. Her head was pressed against his chest as she listened to the soothing sound of his heart beating. It was something Kory loved listening to whenever they would watch movies together because it reassured her that he was alive. For three years, she never had that reassurance, only late-night talks via communicator when he wasn't surveying the city he lived in.

That night, the couple had shared stories of their pasts. They had shared their pasts with one another as friends before their fateful kiss in Tokyo. They had always been able to trust one another with that information: no judgment, only love and understanding. Now, Dick was explaining what life was like in Bludhaven.

"...It's dangerous, Kory. It reminds me of growing up in Gotham City, actually-dark and ominous."

"And you have to return there?" Kory squeaked, knowing the answer but not truly wanting to believe it.

"Unless I'm commanded otherwise..." Richard shook his head, squeezing her closer to him. "That's why I could never ask you to go there, Kor. I want you to be happy, carefree, and innocent... And _safe._"

Kory scoffed at him, "Richard, you know my story better than anybody else! When have I ever been innocent? Happy and carefree, I'll give you because I don't like to dwell on my past, but innocent? _Safe?_ Richard, I'm a superhero just like you."

"I know, Kory." Richard lamented, "But that doesn't mean I don't worry about you."

Kory rolled over so that her stomach was on top of his, looking straight into his ocean blue eyes. "I worry about you as well."

Richard felt something shoot through him as she made that movement. It was like electricity coursing through his veins. He attempted to ignore that reaction as he responded, "I know, Star, I know."

Kory was attempting to ignore the same physiological reaction shooting through her body as well. Her face contorted with sadness as she thought about what had just been said, "My fears in Tokyo are confirmed, Richard."

Richard's eyes widened in confusion, "What are you talking about, Kor?"

"This is all that there ever will be between us..." She flopped back over onto her back, next to him. His hand searched for hers on the picnic blanket he had brought to lay on. He found it and clamped his hand over her hand as she continued to speak, "... a few enthralling physical connections between us when you are here and the worry that exists when you are gone." She shook his hand off of hers and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance, "We can never be more than heroes, Richard."

He looked to his right and studied her face carefully, "I haven't believed that since Tokyo. A hero is what I am but after you showed me, I know that there is more to life than fighting crime."

"Then why has it not changed?" Her green orbs turned back to him piercingly.

He looked back at the moon that seemed so big in Jump compared to Bludhaven. He shook his head, "I don't know."

The red head shivered in her light purple, thin-strap dress. Normally, she would be fine in colder weather, but confusion overcame her. Dick mistook her confusion for her actually being cold and wrapped a firm arm around her, pulling her close to him once more.

"I don't know how to change it, Kory, but I do intend on changing it."

"If you are certain," Kory mumbled against his side, suppressing a giggle at her current position.

"It has to work," he said, not hearing her response. Determination was drenching his words as he spoke them, "If I intend to marry you, Kory, it has to work."

Kory freed her mouth from the side of his body, "You what?"

Richard pulled her slender body back on top of his torso so he could stare into her emerald eyes, "I fully intend on marrying you, one day."

Kory's cheeks flushed with a bright red color, causing Richard to grin. Kory crinkled her nose and cocked her head to the side as she studied him, "But how can we if-"

"I can't make any guarantees, Star." Dick shook his head with a firm frown, "But I know thow that although I can live without you, I'd prefer not to. I want you to be an active, present part of my life."

Kory responded by pressing her lips against his. Somehow she knew that it may never be perfect between her and her boyfriend, but she was also more than willing to try.

* * *

**A/N: This didn't turn out the way that I wanted it to (does it ever?), but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Please tell me what you think, critique me, etc. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)**

God **bless,**  
**Rose**


End file.
